As you wish, Rose
by Dave-The-Laugh's-NewHotness
Summary: Be warned people, dark fic here. If you still wish to read, then do so. Chap 5 now up...eventual 10Rose, and yer i kno the summary sucks
1. Rats

Set after SR, starts off chirpy but swiftly get gritty. The Doctor is playing tricks on Mickey but Rose has had enough. Please R & R. Rated for Evil Mickey-ness.

* * *

Rose Tyler, wearing a purple sparkly top and jeans, walked out of her room somewhere aboard the Tardis, trying to locate where the screams were coming from. Thinking to herself that she couldn't leave Mickey alone for one minute, she started running in the hope that it would get her there faster. Turning a corner, she was shocked at the sight that awaited her: Mickey screaming at a rat that looked suspiciously like one of the ones from Deffrey Vale school. It didn't take a genius to work out who had hung the rat from Mickey's bedroom door-frame (which was good, as since Rose had stopped eating the chips, she was no longer brainy enough to be considered a genius – even when the Doctor wasn't in the room). The culprit could only have been the Doctor, something that Mickey realised as well. Once he'd stopped screaming like a nice year old girl with blonde pigtails.

"Rose, where is he?" Mickey asked Rose, who shook her head.

"What do you want, Mickey the idiot?" asked the Doctor, who had just rounded the corner.

"What I want, Doctor, is for you to stop treating me like an idiot, stop pulling pranks on me, and generally stop being mean. Why are you never mean to Rose?"

Rose looked shocked, not at Mickey's words, but the venomous tone with which he delivered them. Did he hate her? Or did he just hate the Doctor poking fun at him. Either way, she knew the Doctor wouldn't like what Mickey had just said.

"Mickey, if you don't want to be pushed out of the time vortex, explain what you meant by that" the Doctor said in a low, dangerous voice.

"I just don't get while you're always treating me like the tin dog, and why you're always kind to Rose?" Mickey was shouting now, shouting at Rose but directing all his comments towards the Doctor. Rose had had enough.

"Just STOP it, both of you. I've had enough of the two of you constantly fighting, it does my head in. Now Doctor, go and tinker with the Tardis, or whatever you do when things get awkward. Mickey, you and me need to have a chat." With that, Rose grabbed Mickey's hand and dragged him into her room, while the Doctor, looking surprised, wandered off to the control room, glad to be out of Rose's room while she was in this mood.

* * *

In her room, Rose sat on her bed and looked at Mickey.

"Mickey, what's going on? Why are you being so confrontational?"

Mickey looked at the floor, not wanting to meet Rose's eyes. He knew she wouldn't like what he was going to say, as it would paint her precious Doctor in a bad light. Still, he'd bought it upon himself, what with all that flirting with Sarah Jane Smith. Rose was an idiot to believe that he wouldn't leave her in some dead-end town when he was bored of her. Mickey was just surprised that it hadn't happened before now.

"I can't hack the Doctor constantly playing games with you, and making you fall in love with him, when he doesn't care about you. By getting you to fall in love with him he's splitting us up, which I think is not on."

Rose interrupted Mickey "Hey Mickey we split up because I left, and then you started going out with Trisha, not because of anything the Doctor's ever done."

Mickey got annoyed with this, and moved towards where Rose was sat on the bed, with an angry look on his face which scared Rose, who found herself wishing that she hadn't sent the Doctor off to the control room – with Mickey looking as angry as he was she could have done with some help from the Doctor.

Suddenly Rose felt her wrists being gripped by Mickey, and she was dragged up from her sitting position.

* * *

Ok, I know its short, and feels rushed/confusing, but I needed to get this chapter out the way so I could move on to the next. Please Read and Review. 


	2. Too late

**Warning: Mickey gets Evil with a capital E in this chapter – rated for content!**

* * *

Suddenly Rose felt her wrists being gripped by Mickey, and she was dragged up from her sitting position. 

Mickey spun Rose by her wrists and slammed her into a wall. She tried to scream, but before she could make a sound, Mickey had covered her mouth with his hand. Putting his face right in front of hers, he hissed "Don't do anything Rose, don't scream for the Doctor. If you do, it'll be worse". Rose was desperately trying to wriggle her way out of Mickey's grasp, but it was useless.

"You always choose the Doctor over me, don't you Rose? I mean, it's really quite stupid of me – idiotic almost – to think that my girlfriend may prefer to be with her boyfriend than some stranger who just shows up and then disappears for days, weeks, months on end. Yes Rose that's right. The first time you left, you were gone a whole year. A whole year when I thought you were dead. I thought the person I loved more than life itself was dead. I never thought I'd see you again. As if that wasn't bad enough, the police – after being "tipped off" by your mother that I was probably responsible for your disappearance, I was down at the police station more often than you've been through the doors of the Tardis. And the Tardis – let's talk about that shall we. Or 'her' as you and the Doctor call it. Like it has a gender – it's a wooden box. And yet you two go on as if it's a living breathing thing with feelings. If it does have feelings, I'm sure "She" really appreciated being ripped apart by you, when the Doctor did the decent thing for once and sent you home. But oh no, Rose couldn't leave the Doctor to get killed, could she. You had to go back, and you forced me to help you at the same time. You broke two hearts that day Rose, Jackie's and mine. We didn't hear from you until Christmas that year, and last time we'd seen you, you'd been dragged into the Tardis, which had then materialised, taking you off to fight some war happening somewhere in time." Mickey paused for breath.

While Mickey had been talking, Rose had been searching the room with her eyes, seeing if she could see anything which could be of use to her. But there was absolutely nothing. It was just her and Mickey, who was in a terrifying mood. Rose had never seen him like this before, and it terrified the life out of her. She wished for what felt like the hundredth time that the Doctor were here – he'd be able to save her. But on her own, there wasn't much she could do. She felt so helpless, so useless, so vunerable. Above all, though, she felt so scared. More scared than when she'd been held hostage by the Dalek. At least then the Doctor had been aware that she was in trouble.

"Rose! Are you even listening to a word I'm saying? Or have you been in a dream world about the Doctor this whole time I've been talking?" Mickey shook Rose by the shoulders.

"Mickey I was listening until you stopped talking, and I'm listening now. Why are you doing this?" Rose asked in a small voice.

Her only answer was Mickey slamming her head against the wall so she slid down the wall into a crumpled heap on the floor.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Tardis, in the control room, the Doctor was tinkering with something when he got a feeling that something wasn't quite right. He didn't no whether it was the Tardis trying to tell him something, or just some kind of intuition, but he stopped what he was doing and wandered in the general direction of Rose's room.

* * *

Rose woke up to find that Mickey had picked her up and carried her over to her bed. She tried to sit up but when she did her head spun and she found that it was easier to just stay horizontal. She looked around but couldn't see Mickey anywhere. She decided to try calling for the Doctor, but as soon as she opened her mouth, she found it covered by a hand. 

"I thought I told you not to make a sound, Rose. Now you're going to pay. I didn't want it to come to this but it has. This is all your fault, you know that don't you. Your fault, and his of course. He deserves most of the blame, but if you hadn't been such a fickle tramp going off with him like that." While he was talking, Mickey had slid off the bed, walked round so that Rose could see him, and then climbed back on the bed, so that he was kneeling over Rose. In that instant, Rose knew exactly what Mickey intended to do to her, and was filled with such a feeling of dread that she thought she might actually throw up from the fear.

* * *

At the moment that the Doctor was gently ambling on down the corridor, Rose's worst fears were being realised. And Doctor, suddenly hit by the most overwhelming realisation that what was only mildly not right before was now so bad that facing krillitanes would be easier. He increased his pace to an Olympic run, but somehow he knew this still was not fast enough. He rounded the final corner in the corridor and threw open the door to Rose's room. What he saw made his heart leap up into his mouth: Mickey was raping Rose. He was too late to save her.

* * *

Ok, thats that chapter done with. This chapter felt slightly rushed as well, so if anyone has any positve/negative thoughts on how it can be improved, I'm always open to suggestions. Please Read and Review, let me know what you think. Oh, and if Mickey's dialogue seemed confusing, I wanted to show the breakdown that would lead to him doing what he does to Rose 


	3. As you wish, Rose

Mickey was raping Rose. He was too late to save her.

* * *

The Doctor, in a blind rage, grabbed the nearest heavy thing that he could lay his hands on – which happened to be Rose's utterly hideous fairy ornament thing that her mother had given her for Christmas- and threw it at Mickey.

"Mickey what the HELL do you think you're doing. Leave Rose alone NOW" the Doctor yelled. Mickey, who until he'd been hit in the head by a flying fairy doll hadn't realised someone was in the room, leapt off the bed, and spun around so that he could face whatever the Doctor would throw at him - possibly literally – head on.

But the Doctor, after locking the door with the sonic screwdriver so Mickey couldn't escape, walked round Mickey to where Rose was laying on the bed, crying.

"Rose, I was too late. I'm sorry, I should have got here faster" the Doctor said, his face full of emotion at what Rose must have been through.

"Doctor…it's not your fault…I sent you off to the control room." Rose said in the quietest voice the Doctor had ever heard her use. It broke his hearts in two.

"Doctor get away from her. Get out of this room. Rose and I have some things to discuss" Mickey said, in a voice that was trying to be brave but failing miserably.

The Doctor looked at Rose, who was trying desperately to slide off the bed but was too weak to do so. In that moment he decided that even if it used up all his regenerations, he was going to keep Rose safe until Mickey was out the way.

"Mickey I'm not leaving this room with Rose in here. You'll have to drag me out"

"I can do better than that" With that, Mickey pulled out a gun and pointed it at the Doctor.

Rose couldn't believe her eyes. Why would Mickey bring a gun onto the Tardis. And what was he doing, pointing it at the Doctor. It was bad enough that he'd just…done what he'd just done, but now he was threatening to kill the Doctor. When would this madness stop? She wished she could do something, but she felt so dizzy and weak. She just wanted to go into a deep sleep and forget everything that had happened. Even if the only way to do that was to not wake up. But she knew that she had to save the Doctor, even if it cost her his life.

"Stop it Mickey. You're not gonna do anything to do the Doctor, because you'll have to shoot me first." Rose said, somehow finding the strength to sit up. The Doctor looked on in amazement as Rose slid off the bed and walked in front of the Doctor. Her legs were trembling and she wasn't sure how long her legs would hold her for, but as long as she could somehow help to keep the Doctor safe, she could cope with the pain. After Mickey had been taken home – or kicked out of the time vortex, she didn't care which, as long as he was a long way away from her. She'd never be able to trust him again. Rose changed her train of thought quickly, as she knew that if she thought deeply about what Mickey had just done, she'd collapse and fall apart.

"Rose, get away from him. Don't think I won't shoot you. I don't care who dies, cos if I leave him alive, he'll kill me. Get back on the bed if you want to live. We're not finished yet." Mickey's voice had changed. He sounded as though he hated Rose, and had done for months. The way he was speaking scared Rose, but it terrified the Doctor, who wasn't sure that everything would turn out all right. Not that anything would ever be all right again, after the atrocities Mickey had done to Rose, he wouldn't blame her if she wanted to go home. IN fact, once Jackie found out, the Doctor doubted she'd let Rose out of her sight again. Still, Rose deserved a rest after this.

"Mickey, stop acting stupidly. Do you really want to make everything so much worse than it is now? If you shoot the Doctor, how are we gonna get home?" Rose asked, sounding weary.

"Rose, shut up, and do as you're told. We're going to get home because the Doctor won't leave us to float around in this box of wood forever, so he's going to leave the room now. If he doesn't, well then you can fly the Tardis, like you did last time."

"Mickey, I am NOT leaving the room, unless Rose comes with me. Get that into your thick skull before I get it in for you. Come on Rose, let's get out of here – we're flying home and dropping Mickey off with Jackie" The Doctor took Rose's hand and started to walk out of the room, but Mickey raised the gun and pulled the trigger. There was a deafening bang, followed by a cry of pain from Rose.

* * *

"Mickey, Why...I'll deal with you later. Rose, are you okay? Where did the bullet go?" The Doctor asked, panicked,getting Rose into a sitting position.

"Doctor…I didn't…I meant to…I was aiming at you, but the pistol…it kicked back and the bullet went in a different direction. Will she be ok?" Mickey was reduced to a quivering mess, devastated at the thought that he'd shot Rose.

"Mickey, just shut the hellup so I can see where the bullet went. Rose, can you hear me?" he asked the unconscious girl leaning against him. Her eyes fluttered open, and she opened her mouth to speak. The Doctor leant closer to her so he could hear what she was trying to say.

"My leg…it hurts…Doctor, its not Mickey's…fault. I just want things to go back the way they were" Rose said, leaning against the Doctor weakly, as he ran the sonic screwdriver over her leg to try and assess the damage.

"As you wish, Rose. I'm sorry about everything" Mickey said. He put the gun against his temple and pulled the trigger. Rose screamed, but there was nothing anyone could do – Mickey was dead.


	4. Recovery

Rose screamed, but there was nothing anyone could do – Mickey was dead.

* * *

Rose was in a white room, lying on a bed. Mickey was there. So was the Doctor – both her Doctors, and her mum and her dad and Captain Jack. All the people that meant something to her were there, and they were all standing around her bed. She couldn't understand why she was in this room, but she felt more peaceful than she had in a long time, so she wasn't complaining. Her mum and dad looked so happy together, just how it was meant to be. And her mum was being relatively nice to the Doctors, for once. But why was she here?

"Doctor…what am I doing here? What happened?" But she got no response. She screamed, and no one even batted an eyelid. It was like they didn't know she was here.

"Rose, are you awake?" She heard someone – the Doctor…the new new Doctor calling her, but he sounded very far away. She didn't understand why he sounded so distant, when he was standing right next to her bed.

"Rose, open your eyes" There was the Doctor calling her again. She didn't want to open her eyes, they felt like lead. But she couldn't remember closing them. He was calling again, but getting nearer.

* * *

"ROSE". Suddenly she felt her eyelids being opened, and a blue light shined in them. What the hell was going on? She blinked a few times, and then the Tardis Medical Bay replaced the white room, and everyone apart from the Doctor vanished.

"Doctor what happened? Why am I here, and where's everyone gone?" Rose asked.

"Rose, you were…you were…you were hurt, and you've been sedated" the Doctor said, sounding relieved. Rose looked at him properly. He looked so tired, as though he hadn't slept for a week. But why wasn't Mickey there?

"Doctor…where's Mickey?" At the question, the Doctor stopped what he was doing and sat down on the bed next to Rose.

"Rose, what's the last thing you remember?" the Doctor asked.

"We'd just left Laisla Tortuga – the planet populated by turtles – and I was going to have a lie down in my room. Then nothing except random things that are popping up in my brain."

"Rose…what are you remembering? Try and tell me everything" the Doctor urged Rose.

"What's wrong Doctor? OK I remember going for a lie down, then…I must be remembering Deffrey Vale school, cos I remember Mickey holding one of those rats…which is weird. And then there was a lot of yelling and screaming, and why does my head hurt? Did I bash it against something?" Rose's voice trailed off.

"Rose…you…were knocked against a wall. That's why your head hurts. Is there anything else you remember?" asked the Doctor, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Why was I knocked against a wall? Another of the Tardis' wild landings? Doctor, where's Mickey…Mickey…I was in a room with Mickey, and you weren't there. And he was annoyed with you…but I can't remember why…and then there's just loads of voices, and a really really loud bang. Doctor, please tell me what happened" Rose pleaded. The Doctor looked at her, considering how she'd take it. Well, she'd remember sooner or later.

"Rose, you were raped. Mickey…something annoyed him, and he slammed you against a wall, and raped you. I was too late to save you. By the time I got to your room, it was too late. It had already happened. I started yelling at Mickey and he got annoyed and pulled a gun. He was going to shoot me unless I left the two of you alone, but I took your hand and we started to walk out the room. Mickey shot the gun at me but the kick-back meant that his hand jerked and the bullet went in your leg. Mickey was so upset over shooting you, that he shot himself, and he died."

Rose couldn't speak, and she was finding it hard to breathe. The room started spinning, and she felt like she was falling off the edge of a cliff. Suddenly she felt something sharp going into her arm, and then she was unconscious.

* * *

That night, the nightmares began.

Rose was walking through the Tardis when she rounded a corner and tripped over something, and ended up sprawled on the floor. She stood up and, cursing the Tardis, because there was no one else to blame, she knelt down to examine what had made her stumble. Suddenly, she could see what it was: Mickey's lifeless body. His eyes were open, and staring at her. Suddenly, she was lying on the floor of her room, leaning against the Doctor. There was an agonising pain in her leg, and the smell of gunpowder lingered in the air. She watched in horror as Mickey – in slow motion it seemed – put a gun against his head and pulled the trigger.

Rose woke up screaming, and the Doctor rushed over to bedside. He took her hand and Rose gripped onto it so hard the Doctor thought she might break all the bones in it.

"Rose, you had a nightmare. Look at me, focus on me" the Doctor said soothingly.

Rose's face was devoid of colour, and her breathing was quick and shallow. Her eyes were on the Doctor, but she wasn't focusing. The Doctor realised that she was still in her nightmare.

"Rose, wake up!" the Doctor said urgently. When that didn't work, he grabbed a handful of brightly coloured beads, and waved them under Rose's nose. This woke her up, coughing, and she leant forward to try and catch her breath.

"Doctor what are those things? They absolutely stink" Rose exclaimed, disgusted.

"30th century smelling salts, Rose. They're manufactured in a way that if the smell doesn't wake you up, the bright colours mesmerise you and eventually u wake up. Normally the smell gets you though. Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah, I was wondering through the Tardis and I tripped over Mickey's body…then I was in my room, and Mickey shot himself…is that what happened? Is it how it happened? I was leaning against you, and he just put it against his head and…and pulled the trigger" Rose stuttered the words out, struggling to hold back tears.

"Yes, Rose, that's how it happened. Was that all you dreamt about?" the Doctor asked casually as he prepared a syringe.

"I didn't dream about the r…what happened, if that's what you're asking. What you doing with that needle? Will it make me go back to sleep?" Rose asked, not quite wanting to know the answer…she hated needles with a passion.

"Yes it'll make you go to sleep."

"Ok, just…do you have a memory suppressant you can inject?" Rose asked, half-jokingly.

The Doctor, didn't answer, just took her hand in his as he pushed the needle into her, and then helped her lay back down.

* * *

The Doctor 'slept' in a bed next to Rose's, although he barely slept, instead spending all his time keeping a constant vigil over Rose. She'd moved into a room next to the Doctor's as she said that she couldn't sleep in her old room anymore. She had nightmares frequently, waking 5 or 6 times a night. When she awoke he could handle it, as he knew that all she'd dreamt about was Mickey's suicide. The Doctor laughed at his choice of phrase: "all she'd dreamt about". He meant that compared to having nightmares about the rape, nightmares about Mickey's demise were like a walk in the park. She never woke up when she dreamt about the rape, but the Doctor could see it on her face. Physically, Rose was recovering well. Her leg had healed nicely, and she could walk, and was sitting up and eating and talking. But emotionally, and mentally, the Doctor wasn't sure whether she'd ever heal. They'd be talking, and suddenly her eyes would go blank and the Doctor wouldn't be able to get anything out of her for 10 minutes or more. He'd decided, after the first nightmare, that he'd take her back home to her mum. If, when she was better, she wanted to travel with him again, then he'd come back for her. But right now, she needed her mother. He just had to work out how to tell her.

As if she could read his thoughts, Rose woke up – peaceful for once – and sat up.

"How are you today Rose? Feel up to taking a walk in the Tardis? Or even getting dressed?" The Doctor teased her, and she laughed. But it was a facsimile of the sound that her laughter used to be.

"Well if you go and make me a cup of tea, I'll get dressed." Rose said, giving the Doctor his cue to leave.

"So, Doctor, what's prompted this walk?" They were walking along one of the many Tardis corridors, that the Doctor had decorated to look like a grassy meadow.

"Rose, I've been thinking…after all that's happened…"

"You want to send me home?" Rose cut in. The Doctor nodded. "Permanently?" She asked.

"Its up to you. But you've just been through a major trauma, and, well I think you need your mum. And she's not coming onto the Tardis."

Rose stopped walking, and leaned against a wall. "You won't stay, will you?" She asked the Doctor.

"Stay around and wait for the mother of all slaps for not looking after you? If it helped you get better, I'd face daleks Rose."

"Can we go just for a visit…a very short visit at first, but, like, just for one night at first?" Rose asked.

"If that's what you want, but you need a rest Rose. Doctor's orders. Let's go and set the controls for the heart of the sun…nope that's a Pink Floyd song – great band. Especially the early years…Syd Barrett was a genius – psychedelic, but a genius. It was all downhill after he left…but where was I? Oh yes, lets go set the controls for the Tardis to take us back to London"

* * *

Thanx for reading…this chapter has been my longest so far, hope you enjoyed it. Next time…telling Jackie what happened. 


	5. Telling Jackie

Oh yes, lets go set the controls for the Tardis to take us back to London.

* * *

Jackie Tyler was in her lounge, watching Harriet Jones on TV when she heard the sound of the Tardis materialising outside in the Powell estate. She put down her cup of tea and ran out the door and rushed down the stairs. She arrived at the Tardis in time to see a very tired looking Doctor pushing open the door, and holding it open for Rose. Jackie was shocked at the change in her daughter. She'd lost at least a stone in weight; her hair was hanging limply from her head and she looked as pale as a ghost. Her eyes had dark shadows on them and she was walking on crutches. Boy, was the Doctor in trouble for not keeping he safe. Before she could say anything, however, a soft moan escaped from Rose's lips and she collapsed into the Doctor's arms.

"Doctor, what the hell happened to her? I thought I told you to keep her safe, and now look at her" Jackie screamed.

"Look Jackie, I can tell you right now what happened, or I can help Rose. Its your choice" The Doctor said, scooping Rose up in his arms and starting to walk up the stairs towards Jackie's flat, already knowing what Jackie would say.

"Help her Doctor, but don't think you're getting off easily. She's my baby and you've let her get hurt." The Doctor's only response was to roll his eyes and concentrate on getting Rose to her mum's flat.

* * *

Rose was on her old bed, the Doctor waving some of the 30th century smelling salts under her nose, and she woke up coughing.

"Doctor, is there no other way to wake me up? Perhaps with a nice cup of coffee, or a gentle squeeze of the shoulders? Why always those foul Bel-thing-gummies?" Rose pouted.

"Rose I've told you before, they're called Belsamoxtopots – you mastered saying Raxacoricofallapatorius, you can master this. How are you feeling?" He asked in a more tender voice."

"Like I just collapsed – where's mum?" Rose asked.

"I'm right here, now as you're awake, one of you can explain what the hell happened. And where the flippin' 'ell is Mickey?" Jackie's voice was reaching a crescendo as she got more and more agitated. Rose couldn't take much more of this, and found talking about Mickey painful, so decided to get it over with.

"Mum Mickey raped me and then shot me, and then killed himself. Happy now?" Rose yelled.

Jackie took in the information very well, the Doctor thought – until that is, he saw that she was walking towards him with a look of murderous intent in her eyes.

"Jac…" was all the Doctor managed to say before Jackie slapped him round the face. He thought – hoped – that that would be it, but she started slapping him all over his body and face, trying to come to terms with what happened. The Doctor tried to fend her off, but she was like a Woman possessed.

"MUM stop it. Its not the Doctor's fault" Rose yelled to try and get her mother to stop attacking the Doctor. It worked. Jackie left the Doctor alone, and walked over to Rose. She didn't know how she should act around her, but Rose soon sorted that out.

"Mum, don't blame the Doctor…he tried his best to stop it, but he got there too late. These things happen. He's the one that bought me home, because he thought I'd need my mother near me." Rose said.

"Rose…tell me exactly what happened…if its not too painful?" Her mum said.

The Doctor quietly left the room, leaving Rose to tell her mum what had occurred.

* * *

"Rose, you'll come back soon, won't you?" Jackie asked, as Rose packed up her things into her overnight bag. The Doctor was waiting outside.

"Yes mum, but I can't stay here too long. Too many people will be asking me about Mickey, and how he is. I can't take that right now." Rose said, and hugged her mum, before starting to walk out of the door.

"Wait…Rose…what happened to…Mickey…to his body?" Jackie asked, hating herself for having to ask her daughter.

"I buried it next to his Gran's body in the local cemetery yesterday, when you and Rose were gossiping" The Doctor said quietly. He'd wanted Mickey to have a proper burial, as he'd meant something to Rose, once.

* * *

Back on the Tardis, the Doctor thought Rose might like some time alone, but she turned to the Doctor immediately they'd set off.

"Where are we going Doctor? Can it be somewhere peaceful, where no one's likely to get killed?" Rose asked.

"Actually we're going to…nah, I won't tell you. It'll be a surprise." The Doctor said.

* * *

Ok, sorry this was such a short chapter – and in my opinion, a pretty pathetic one. It didn't flow well, but Jackie's not one of my favourite characters and I can't write dialogue for her very well so I just wanted to get this one over with.

Oh, and where shall I send the Doctor and Rose off to? Requests in reviews please.

Oh and if anyone thinks I need a beta reader, feel free to volunteer.


End file.
